herofandomcom-20200223-history
Liara T'Soni
Dr. Liara T'Soni is one of the main protagonists and squad members in the original Mass Effect video game trilogy. She is an asari scientist and Prothean expert, due to having devoted almost her entire life to studying Protheans. She is voiced by Ali Hillis, who also voices Lightning Farron from the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy. Background Liara is a Prothean scientist from Mass Effect. After saving her she joined Shepard's team, and then became an ally to help fight Saren. She's a pureblooded Asari, meaning both of her parents were Asari, which is usually looked at negatively because they aren't getting the best of both races. She is the daughter of both Matriarch Aethyta and Matriarch Benezia. She only 106, hardly a child by Asari standards. She has a strong power of biotics, and a great knowledge of the Protheans by studying them over the years.She is a potential romance for both Male and Female Shepard. Mass Effect Knowing that Matriarch Benezia had a daughter, Commander Shepard was suppose to find Liara T'Soni to see what she knew about her mother. So he/she went into the Artemis Tau cluster, then eventually found she was at a Prothean dig site on Therum. The geth were following Liara in an attempt to either kill her or join Saren. They chased her to a barrier curtain where you first meet her. After getting behind the curtain, Shepard saves Liara, but then they meet more of Saren's men on their way out of the ruins. Shepard and the others including Liara escape the dig site as it collapses on itself. Liara joines the Normandy, becoming apart of the crew, and a squadmate. She is able to intercept Shepard's visions from the beacon and help make sense of them before Saren gets the conduit. She believed the Protheans weren't the only race to have lived before the galaxy came together, and when Shepard told her about the Reapers, she realized it was the truth. Mass Effect: Redemption Mass Effect: Paragon Lost In Mass Effect Paragon Lost Treeya Nuwani asked Liara T'Soni for knowledge on a strange artifact found on Fehl Prime. Liara after analzying the artifact tells Treeya it is Reaper technology, and then tells Treeya all about the Reapers, explaining they killed the Protheans.She also says that Soverign was in fact a Reaper. Although the others have their doubts, they have enough respect to Liara to take the Reapers seriously enough. Mass Effect 2 Liara isn't a main squadmate on Mass Effect 2, although the player does encounter her on Illium, where has taken up work as an information broker. Shepard can ask her for information on the whereabouts of Thane Krios and Samara- essentially she serves the same role on Illium as Aria T'Loak does on Omega. In the DLC Lair of the Shadow Broker, she has a much larger role. Mass Effect 3 Liara comes back as a full-time squad mate in Mass Effect 3. She plays a big part in the Crucible and documenting it in the event that the Reapers win. You can continue your romance with her, have her on your squad, and if she lives she continues her work as a Shadow Broker in the resolution. Personality Initially, Liara is very shy, naive and inexperienced. She often prefers to be alone, which is why she spends much of her time on remote digs, unearthing items. This can be explained by the discrimination she suffers due to being a "pureblood", a racial slur used for children born from two asari. She is socially awkward and not good with people, a fault she admits and is proven when she makes a fool of herself by telling Shepard that, due to being touched by a Prothean beacon, he/she would make an interesting specimen for an in-depth study, only to realise afterwards how wrong that sounds. She's still beating herself up over this even when Shepard comes to talk to her again, to the point that she's done a background check on Shepard behind his/her back so that she doesn't say something else stupid, though she does apologise for this. After Benezia's death, Liara claims that she is fine, and that she prefers to remember her mother as who she was before she got indoctrinated. A defining trait of Liara's is her lifelong passion of studying Protheans, describing them as 'wondrous, mysterious creatures'. She speculates that her fascination with the past is due to being a Matriarch's daughter; matriarchs guide their followers into the future and seek the truth of what is yet to come, and so she is more interested in the secrets of the past, though this sounds like she became an archaeologist simply to spite her mother. As a result, she is very excited when she finally gets to meet a Prothean in the form of Javik, only to discover that Protheans are a far cry from the benevolent entities she thought they were, and were in fact very severe and controlling. Occasionally, however, Liara forgets that there are some things you learn simply by spending time with the people you care about, an example in her case being a song she learned from a friend during one of her first archaeology digs. When Shepard first reunites with her on Illium, Liara imposes a radically changed personality; she is far more distant and cold, even repeating a line once spoken by her mother ("Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have.") and even threatening to flay a human male alive with her mind, though she insists that it was just a bluff to get him to take her seriously. She also shows a very vengeful side, having devoted the past two years of her life hunting down the Shadow Broker with the intention to kill him, which Shepard can describe as "insane." Regardless, she is delighted to see Shepard alive again, giving him/her a hug upon seeing him/her (or kissing him/her if romanced). Eventually, during the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC, this frosty personality is revealed to be little more than a facade, though her increased maturity and cynicism is real. She shows no signs of her former awkwardness and is far more confident in her abilities, describing herself as a "very good information broker" on more than one occasion. Liara also becomes progressively more sarcastic overtime, to the point that by the time she rejoins Shepard during the Reaper invasion in 2186, she is arguably the most sarcastic out of any of Shepard's crew besides Garrus and Joker. Despite her increased maturity, Liara shows on occasion that she is, in some ways, still the same naive scientist she was when Shepard first met her; not only is she completely shocked to learn what Protheans were really like, but she is also unable to believe that her species were keeping a Prothean beacon hidden for millennia and using the knowledge of it for themselves, even though, as every other squad member points out to her, that's a perfectly logical explanation as to why asari are so advanced. She also occasionally has to be reminded of reality by more world-weary characters; if she is taken on the Ardat-Yakshi Monastery mission alongside Ashley, they get into an argument over the capabilities of a seasoned asari veteran. Liara, having been told that asari commandos are the best soldiers in the galaxy, brags that the asari's centuries worth of experience makes them immune to fear and disorganisation. Ashley, using her greater knowledge of military matters, counter-argues that when a mission goes bad, there's no knowing how a soldier might react, and that the asari are no more immune to this than anyone else. Liara also has a habit of blaming others for problems that stem as a result of her own mistakes. An example of this is when she criticises the Virmire Survivor for their distrust of Shepard, calling them short-sighted. It apparently never occurs to her that that entire conflict could have been avoided if she had simply taken the time to inform them of how she recovered Shepard's body and gave it to Cerberus for repairs (as opposed to being so obsessed with getting revenge on the Shadow Broker), and her decision not to allowed the Illusive Man to poison them with false information. This tendency is also shown by her early treatment of Javik, repeatedly criticising him for not living up to her extremely over-idealised image of Protheans. Eventually, however, she realises she can't keep judging Javik based on what she thinks Protheans ''should ''be like, and that it was childish and naive for her to think that way in the first place. Gallery Liara T'Soni.png Liara T'Soni 2.jpg Liara- Biotics.png|Liara using her biotics Liara and Shepard.jpg|Liara and Shepard Commander Shepard's Squad.jpg pl:Liara T'Soni Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mass Effect Heroes Category:Female Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Telekinetics Category:Genius Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Obsessed Category:Archenemy Category:Related to Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Lethal Category:Scapegoat Category:Nemesis Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Passionate Learners Category:Sympathetic Category:Psychics Category:Right-Hand Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Pessimists Category:Teenagers Category:Selfless Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Amazons Category:Adventurers